Ruin My Farce
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "I always wanted to be a surgeon. But the boards would not pass me. Can you guess why? You see? So I went into business. But business is so boring. You buy things you sell them. You make money, you spend money. What kind of life is that? A surgeon, he holds the very essence of life in his hands - your life. He touches it. Elite hunting allows me to do this!" -The Dutch Businessman
1. What begins

**Disclaimer: **I do not; own the show/series Teen Wolf, its characters or story(s). Nor, do I own anything to do with the 'Hostel' franchise but I will use some it its ideas-'Elite Hunting' for this. Other human's that are clearly not me do, own that stuff I mean...

So do not sue me people. Seriously though… don't cause I'm a fun person and I'm pleasant- or so I've been told, meh.

**Pairings:**

Nogitsune-Stiles/Malia Tate

Evil!Stiles/Scott McCall

Kira/Scott

**Ps:** The story is AU and with an 'Elite' twist. It's my first time writing 'horror'. I suppose, but it will also be canon-ish.

**Summary****: **"I always wanted to be a surgeon. But the boards would not pass me. Can you guess why? You see? So I went into business. But business is so boring. You buy things you sell them. You make money, you spend money. What kind of life is that? A surgeon, he holds the very essence of life in his hands - your life. He touches it. Elite hunting allows me to do this!"  
-The Dutch Businessman

* * *

Echo House

He ran as fast as he could, until his legs hurt like a bitch and his muscle started cramping. _Running fucking blows! I need to get out of here! I will survive this!_ _I can, right?_

He thought as he ran faster than before not minding the pain or blood as much because it seemed adrenaline had taken over.

_Why am I so cold? I should just give up, these bastards will find me! No. Where are they? I know they can see me._

The dim corridors towards the far left came into view. He ceased his running and almost screamed in agony and fright as he felt his body start to show signs of wanting-needing to go into shock.

_If that happens, it is all over. I will not give them the satisfaction. _He took a second to try to breathe and he blinked rapidly. In order; to try to block out the pain, analyze his options and predicament.

The walls were stained with blood and gore as a horrid stench attacked his senses. He felt vile rise in his throat as closed his eyes, shook his head and drops of blood hit the ground loud enough for him to distinct where each fell.

He looked down one of the many corridors. They seemed to contradict the right side completely.

For, it was so damn _clean _and tasteful. He _almost_ cried or let out a chuckle full of hysteria. Both.

If he didn't know better he would have thought at least _there_ he would be slightly safe. But _no._

"I- so thirsty...I...need water-" His whole body shook and he started losing focus quickly but his mind cleared slightly as he felt something warm hit his arm and trembling hands.

Whatever it was _burned_ against his cold and sweaty skin. He blinked slowly as he reached for his mouth and he looked back at his hand slowly. He resisted the urge to vomit.

His body was failing him but he was done running.

A small smile graced his face as he ran a hand thru his blood soaked hair and whistled a low tune.

Something in his soul told him that 'whatever' was behind those doors would be far worse than anything he could ever hope to imagine.

It would be great fun.

* * *

The water of the shower was hot but not burning as it hit their skin. A beautiful brunette haired woman kissed her handsome boyfriend passionately.

He kissed her soaked body slowly as he touched her figure and her legs wrapped around him. The scent of blackcurrant and raspberries filled the steamy air around them as they took advantage of their 'alone' time.

Her back hit the wall and he set a slow pace but her eyes flashed light blue and he smirked.

.

.

.

"Stiles!"

The young man in question looked at Scott and Kira then stared back at his girlfriend as she walked down the crowded hallway. She walked slowly but with purpose and people parted a path for her.

He got out an old book from his locker and shoved it into his backpack quickly.

"Hey man, we'll catch you later." As Scott said the words he smiled at Stiles and he was going to walk away with Kira. To give him privacy with his girlfriend but Isaac approached them with Alison and Lydia.

The teen wolf with light brown curly hair winked at the approaching girl and Stiles was like. 'No bitch. She's mine.' So Isaac backed off slightly.

"What is this? A pack meeting or something..." Asked Malia as she reached them and Stiles kissed her briefly.

Lydia rolled her eyes and her voice serious but it sounded sarcastic as she said. "No. We would not have invited you. And the twins nor Derek are here."

Allison and Kira shared a look but they didn't say anything. Stilinski glared at Lydia and he was about to say something but his phone started vibrating and he walked away with Malia.

"What the hell Lydia?" Scott's voice was annoyed but he sighed and took Kira's hand as he walked towards English class.


	2. New player

**Disclaimer:**I do not; own the show/series Teen Wolf, its characters or story(s). Nor, do I own anything to do with the 'Hostel' franchise but I will use some it its ideas-'Elite Hunting' for this. Other human's that are clearly not me do, own that stuff...

So do not sue me people. Seriously though… don't cause I'm a fun person and I'm pleasant- or so I've been told, meh.

**Pairings:**

Nogitsune-Stiles/Malia Tate

Evil!Stiles/Scott McCall

Kira/Scott

**Ps:** The story is AU and with an 'Elite' twist. It's my first time writing 'horror'. I suppose, but it will also be canon-ish.

**Summary****: **"I always wanted to be a surgeon. But the boards would not pass me. Can you guess why? You see? So I went into business. But business is so boring. You buy things you sell them. You make money, you spend money. What kind of life is that? A surgeon, he holds the very essence of life in his hands - your life. He touches it. Elite hunting allows me to do this!"  
-The Dutch Businessman

* * *

Eichen House

Twelve light bulbs brightened up the freezing room, the last two flickered every few seconds. He was cold and his body felt heavy as he tried to get up.

He wasn't quite sure why he dozed off and he did not know how it was that he ended up asleep on an old dingy mattress instead of his comfortable bed.

Where were his clothes? Moreover, why was he not able to move much?

His head hurt and he felt dizzy as he lifted his head a little and whispered the words. "Why…why can't I move?"

The light burned as he strained to readjust his eyesight to it and he tried to stand or even move, but realization dawned on him that it wasn't about to happen anytime soon.

Gleefully delighted voices and screams of agony alike echoed within the room. He heard it all; they ranged in dialect and tenor but he was aware that he had landed and currently was in, some deep shit.

The second he awoke, good for him but not really cause shit would get real. _I am subjected in a room and subjugated to the eight-point restraint… Awesome…When the f-how did I get handcuffed or here?! _

He noticed that there were no windows in sight but that the room was big and there was a large metal table with different pieces of equipment on it then again he couldn't see more.

Minutes passed before footsteps could be heard coming towards the room. He let his eyes fall shut as he breathed slowly to calm himself down and he focused on the nearing voices.

"-ow much did you pay for this one?" _That's a man's voice…Wait i-I know that voice! It's- _His eye's snapped open when he heard the next words and he pulled harder on his restraints, struggling even more than before to actually set himself free.

His heart pounded faster and his blood felt cold in his veins as he heard the next words.

"$25,000 for an American. You have no idea how _ready_ and excited I am that I can kill someone in my hometown. I hate all these stuck up-"

He thrashed around but the metal and leather kept him still so he did the only thing that gave him a slim chance at survival. Screamed. Surely, someone would hear him.

.

.

"Okay, I got you." Kira said then held her right hand up as she listened to a low beeping sound. The school was holding 'hearing' tests so everybody was scheduled to be at the nurse's office at different times of the week.

The test hadn't worked out so well for Lydia, at first sense she had 'Banshee probs.' But Melissa, Scott's mom-who happened to be a nurse and chill person. Had assured the school nurse that the popular ginger was all good.

Three more beeps were heard and the nurse said she could head back to class.

Up next was Danny so the pretty 'lightning' Kitsune took off the headphones and the cute lacrosse player said. "Pass it oh-va sistah." She laughed blithely and he smiled.

* * *

Econ Class

Malia was fidgeting in her seat and she made a low noise of distress. It wasn't low enough for people not to hear it and it sounded suspiciously like a whimper of pain.

People had been fucking bored off their minds in that class but the noise seemed to wake up and intrigue a few.

Coach 'what's his face' raised an eyebrow at the 'were-coyote' and he sighed then asked. "Hey, what's wrong with you? Do you need to go to the nurse or something?"

The girl in question, looked like a deer caught in the headlights and shook her head briskly. She was planning to deny that anything was wrong, that is until she got stomach pains and her eyes fell shut as she grit her teeth leisurely.

The lacrosse coach looked at her expectantly as he waited almost thirty seconds and she clutched at her stomach. Her voice was low and she sounded confused as she said. "I uh…can I um?"

Scott and Aiden looked at each other then at Allison and Jerad for some reason.

Bobby blinked then he said. "Get on with it Malia, I have a class full of half-dead teenagers to bore."

Malia felt blood rush to her ears and face as it heated up, when she stood up quickly and asked. "Hey, can I go to the restroom?"

She didn't wait for him to respond but she thought she had seen him nod before she dipped and powerwalked to her destination.

Stiles had been asleep and drooling cause the class was lame. Besides, he was tired and he knew most of what the coach was covering.

Hearing Malia's name woke him up and he barely had enough time to see her rushing out the door. He got up fast, was about to run after her to see if something was wrong.

.

.

.

However, that didn't happen for the reason that the coach snapped his fingers and his voice was annoyed as he said. "What the hell are you doing? Sit back down Stilinski!"

The energetic man sat back down but quickly blurted the only thing he could think of in his still dead-tired state. "I need to leave now. So ya'know make it happen, sir."

The lacrosse coach didn't seem amused but now the whole class had gained interest so that was a plus, but not really.

What happened next was awkward.

"Fine. Give me a reason and you can go Stilinski, you only got one shot." His eye twitched at the lacrosse player's response.

His voice very serious as he said the words."I need to go masturbate; to you know, get along and bond with my hand." Then he winked suggestively at him and all of the people near him simultaneously.

The coach Finstock felt his eye twitch as he said. "I'm too old for this shit." Then he dismissed Stiles with a wave of his hand. The whole class blushed then stared at each other with a 'wtf' look and some laughed.

He thought he should have just stayed home another week, his gut wound had healed but by goodness were the kids in that town unashamed.

Isaac raised his hand little by little, gaining courage and momentum. Both.

But the teacher/coach was done with their crap for the day so he just said. "No." And Lahey put his hand down dejectedly.

.

"-lia where are you?" Stiles called out her name but he didn't hear a response so he took a chance and dipped into the girls' restroom.

"Stiles. My stomach hurts; hey, can you hold my bag." As Malia said the words, she threw her backpack at Stiles and voiced the words. "I think, I need to take a dump."

He raised an eyebrow and started saying. "Or it could be-" She farted loudly and he laughed a little as sat on the floor near the sink his voice jovial as he took it back and said. "Hey, it could be that… It's probably that."

.

.

Kira had decided to wait for Danny to finish. She sat outside of the nurse's office for almost three minutes, then they were walking down the hall and back to encon.

They smelt something funky and thought they had seen Stiles in the 'girl's room' so they did a double take.

"Hey man, what's up?" Mahealani walked up behind Stiles, not meaning to startle him or anything.

Stiles surprised the other lacrosse player when he pinned him to a wall then backed away from him quickly when Malia opened the door and Kira approached them.

Kira blinked and laughed as she said. "Uh gross, it smells like something died in here. Malia did you-"

Malia blushed as she washed her hands and was about to reply but Stiles smirked, his voice blatant as he said. "No. I did it; hold on, here comes a big one."

Then he got a lighter from his pocket, lit it near his butt and farted for like a minute. Fire could be seen.

Then it perished. What is more, the fire alarms came to life. All three of his companions stared.

Danny laughed and yelled the words. "You're a terrible person!"

Cold water poured all over the teen's bodies and items but they didn't mind, it was hot outside.

Stilinski shrugged but his voice was blasé as he wiped the water from his face slightly and said. "Class was boring. All I did was save us from _that_ and some time."

Then he took Malia's hand, interlacing their fingers flawlessly and called over his shoulder at Kira and Danny. "Now, let's get out of here before we get caught." The two teens followed without question or comment.

.

.

.

"Ethan wait, have you seen Lydia?" Allison looked around the cafeteria but she didn't see her. Scott and Isaac had texted her, saying that they had not seen her but Stiles called and said he had seen her making out with Aiden earlier. Ethan shook his head but said in a bored tone. "Apparently, Peter came by the school. Try calling Derek maybe he knows something."

They both heard the loud noise of the fire alarms then water sprayed all over the students and school's staff. Ethan looked down at his wet food and sighed as he got up and threw it away.

Allison frowned but followed closely behind for a minute then she saw Scott chatting with Malia and Danny as they walked down the hall.

Most people were drenched and angry. Cause the water fucked up things like; their phones, food, hair, projects. The science fair was coming up in a few weeks and some teens had wanted a head start, this year ten 'first' prize winners would receive a thousand dollars and free coffee for a year.

Nevertheless, that was not of import for Allison, she needed to find her best friend. The huntress spotted Aiden and walked towards him slowly cause the hall was packed with people trying to get out.

A girl with dark blonde hair that was walking behind Kira and Aiden said to no one in particular, her voice spiteful. "Can someone tell me _how_ new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's click? It's like meeting another Allison all over again. Why the hell, doesn't that bitch invite me?"

Then she murmured the words. "Stuck up bastards."

Aiden and Kira kept walking as they ignored her words but they faltered slightly when they heard _who_ was behind her. 'They' spoke in a tone of voice _they_ never hoped to hear again.

It reminded them of the Nogitsune but they knew that the trickster fox was dead, so that wasn't possible. But damn Stiles to some extent, scared them all now that they knew how much potential he had in ruining everything they cared for.

Well everyone; except for Scott, Mr. Argent, Sheriff Stilinski, the people that didn't know of him, Malia and Danny. They didn't fear him at all.

Stiles put his arm on the girl's shoulder and his voice was low, even though the fire alarms were still going on. She and the teens around them heard him clearly, as he spoke. Her back stiffened as he said. "Because she's hot. You see beautiful people _herd_ together. It's kinda funny, they're like cattle or sheep usually."

His gave a trifling chuckle but the girl did not dare join, she gulped because her throat felt dry and just walked at a cautiously slow pace. "In this case, we're pack." An unvoiced threat laced the words deeply.

Mr. Yukimura approached his daughter, Kira and Aiden wanted to stay behind to see what was going on with Stiles and the irritated blonde. Allison changed his plans for the day, when she pulled him aside.

.

He squeezed her shoulder lightly and whispered the words near her ear. "The maker makes it but doesn't use it… The buyer buys it but doesn't need it... The one who needs it _never_ knows it... What is it?"

She took a shaky breath and her blood felt frozen as she tried not to shiver with fear then said one word but she could not look at him as he stole her emotions from her and left only a void sensation. "Coffin."

Stiles patted her shoulder twice and smirked. "Congratulations, I will allow you to live another week. I like your tattoo by the way Blythe, it is coming in nicely." She felt cold sweat fall down her face but maybe he wouldn't notice. _Yeah right... _Then he backed away from her, his voice was relaxed as he said.

"Tell Garrett and Iona, I will be traveling to Russia for a week with my mate and to add thirty new toys to my collection. I hunger. I am insatiable."

* * *

**M. Note:**I want to thank the people that are following, favored or are reading.

Reviews are welcomed and can you guess who will be tortured/murdered? Btw, 'Teen Wolf' has the best music I've heard on a show ever.

An old friend told me that riddle a few years ago so I decided to use it for this.


End file.
